The price of excalibur ( Part 1)
by Writergirl246
Summary: From the 5x02 episode to the 5x03 promo. Emma is determined to merge Excalibur with the dagger to embrace the ultimate darkness. What happened's when she sets her sites on killian. A angst fanfic. in 3 parts. Emma makes the ultimate betrayal and the biggest sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

The price of Excalibur ( Part 1)

Emma's pale fingers gripped around excalibur. Power flowed through her fingertips. She smiled as she took out the dagger. All she had to do was merge the dagger and excalibur and then she could finally have everything she's ever wanted. She could have all the power in the world, but still a sinking feeling had erupted from the pit of her stomach as she slowly raised excalibur from the rock. Suddenly a blast of magic generated from excalibur, throwing her across the room.

" _You didn't think it would be that easy dearie. All magic comes with a price"_

" As, i've been told. more times then I can count" She breathed standing up from the impactful blow

" _Excalibur, can only be wield from a hero, king arthur to be more precise"_

" No, I can't ask him, there has to be another way...wait, you said it can be wielded by a hero" Emma's lips turned into a sinful grin. If excalibur has to be wielded by a hero, then she knew the perfect candidate for the job

" I know exactly who can get me what I want"

" _Are you sure about that dearie, you don't have time to lollygag with your pirate "_

" Do ,you doubt me. I can be very persuasive. How else am I supposed to get this damned sword out of this stupid rock" Emma hissed, spitting out venom

" _Oh, i don't doubt your power of persuasion. I doubt you'll be able to handle this, you still love him. He's your weakness "_

" Watch me" Emma shouted, storming out of the basement. She stood in front of the mirror, with the flick of a wrist, her dark garments were replaced with a white sweater, a pair of dark wash jeans, along with a pair of black boots and her hair was in a tight ponytail. She smiled at her reflection

Emma made her ways to granny's. If she knew anything about killian, she knew he could never take on the day without his morning coffee. Emma walked into granny's with a major sense of deja Vu. The smell of pancakes, bacon, and sausage filled the air. So what if she was the dark one, she did miss granny's cooking especially her grilled cheese and onion rings.

Emma spotted killian from the corner of her eyes talking amongst belle. Her stomach sank for a short moment. She ignored it as she walked up to them

" Killian" Emma spoke, with a slight smile on her face

" Emma...w...what are you doing here" Belle said. Emma quickly looked over at the brunette, she held back the urge to cut off her oxygen

" What the hell are you wearing" Killian asked taking in her outfit, she looked like his emma. The emma that told him she loved him, the emma who he kissed for the last time

" What, you don't like it. Look I just want to talk. Please" Emma said placing a hand on his shoulder, he quickly slumped his shoulder

" Fine" Killian hissed

" Perfect" Emma said, with a flick of a wrist she transported her and killian to the clock tower

" Okay, you have me alone. What is it that you really want dark one" Killian looked into emma's eyes with a coldness she never expected from him

" Don't talk to me like that. Don't talk to me like you're disgusted at my very existence. What, did belle turn you against me. Seems like you two have been getting pretty cozy lately. Anything I should be worried about"

" No, she's just a friend" Killian spoke with a hint of softness in his voice. He smirked at her jealousy, for that moment, he knew his emma was still in there.

" Yeah, sure" Emma rolled her eyes at him

" Enough playing around Dark one. You brought me here for a reason. Now what is it" Killian shouted

" I don't want to fight killian. I brought you up here because I wanted to talk to you. I want you to trust me"

" Not a chance in hell" Killian quickly spoke

" Wow, you say that the darkness has changed me, but i think the darkness has changed you. You've turned cold. Dark one or not, i'm still the same person" Emma said grabbing for his hand, he quickly jerked back

"NO... you're not. The women I feel in love with was strong, caring, smart, independent, and most importantly a hero. She changed me into a man of honor, a man that's capable of love. But you, you are nothing like my emma" Killian argued

" Yes, i am. I love you. I can be that emma you fell in love with. I can love you with my whole heart. Please believe me, I can change Killian. For you, for us. Don't you love me, don't you want to be together . If...if you tell me, you don't love me, then I'll leave you alone, for good" Looking into his eyes, she could see a glimpse of sadness flicker in his eyes

" Oh, I know that look. I remember when you told me I was your happy ending and I was so happy, I cried. See, I still remember the good times between us. I'm still that same emma. I just need you to believe me, to trust that I can be her again. Please, I love you" Emma wrapped her arms around his shoulder, his breath shortened as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him in closer. Her scent drove him wild, she smelled just like his emma. Emma studied his face before capturing his lips in a soft passionate kiss. She parted her lips, allowing tongue entrance. Killian tightened his grip around her waist while his good hand tugged on her pony tail. Emma flirtatiously laughed between pecks. He quickly broke the kiss staring into her eyes. A sweet smile tugged on the corner of her lips as she held on to the collar of his leather jacket

" Emma, I love you too, I do. I miss you" Killian desperately kissing her lips

I love you too, I've always have. why don't you come over tonight. I'll cook you dinner, We, can have some wine, I can even wear that pink dress you like. I just want to reconnect with you. I need you killian. My life has been a wreck without you We can can work on this together, So What do you say, how does 10:00 sound"

" 10:00 sounds perfect swan" Killian smiled

" Great" emma smiled


	2. The price of excalibur ( Part 2)

Killian swallowed the last of his rum. He closed his eyes as the liquid went down slightly burning his throat. His mind was going a mile a minuet, after his talk with emma, he was more conflicted than ever. He was interrupted in his thoughts when belle suddenly approached him.

" Killian, what happened with emma" Belle asked slightly touching his shoulder

" Fine. She invited me over to her place tonight" Killian responded staring at his the rim of the glass with a burning intensity

" Like a date. Killian... I think it's a bad idea. Her intentions might not be the purest" Belle argued

Whether, he wanted to believe it or not, she was right. There is still a sense of doubt that laid in the back of the pirate's mind. What if she is manipulating him. He quickly erased the thought out of his mind as he shifted his weight from his chair

"No, you weren't there. You didn't see the look on her face. The pain in her eyes. The dark one might be good at manipulating others, but she can't fake her emotions, her feelings. I wasn't looking at the dark one today. It was emma, she's trying to fight it off. I saw it in her eyes" He said

"Killian, I know you love emma, but..."

" I know my love when I see her, It was emma" Killian spoke

" Okay, but just in case, take this" Belle handed killian a vial of what seemed to be some sort of purple liquid, with gold flex's

" What is it" Killian asked captured by the beauty of the liquid inside

" It's a truth spell, you pour it into a person's drink. They'll be rendered to tell the truth"

Killian looked at the vial before sliding it over back to belle. " I don't need it, I know she's telling the truth, she loves me"

" Just take it killian, I know you still believe in emma. We all want to. But you can't take the chance that maybe you might be wro-"

Killian quickly cut her off snatching the vial from belle's hands as he stormed off in frustration

Emma walked into the kitchen placing the groceries on the counter. As she slumped into a chair. She was exhausted to say the least.

" _what the hell are you doing"_ The darkness whispered catching emma off guard

" leave me alone, can't you see i'm tired" Emma responded barely audible

" _not until you remove excalibur from that rock"_

" Can't you see i'm working on that" Emma said

" _no, i see you wasting time on that pirate. time neither of us have. I knew you couldn't handle it, you're still in love with him"_

" Of course I am, what did you expect. And I CAN handle this. He's coming over tonight, and then... then i'll make him pull excalibur. I'll finally have all the power and most importantly, i can get you off my ass" Emma hissed

" _Don't mix business with pleasure dearie, it's a dangerous combination"_

" I CAN HANDLE THIS" Emma retorted back

" _No you can't, he's already made you weak. You're going through all the trouble of cooking him dinner, when all you have to do is make a 5 course dinner appear"_

" I can't, he'll know the difference. He's got this uncanny ability of perceptiveness, it's annoying" Emma admitted, unpacking her groceries

An hour later and emma was finally finished. The best thing she could whip of in such a short amount of time was spaghetti & meatballs with a side of garlic bread. She grabbed the bottle of wine from the cooler when she heard a knock on the door

" Emma" Killian called out, a sense of excitement rushed through her

" Just a minuet" Emma walked in front of the mirror, with a flick of her wrist her wardrobe changed into a pink dress, while her blonde silver hair fell down her back with slight curls

Emma opened to door to killian dressed in his leather garments, holding a bottle of rum. A slight smile spread across her face

"You came" Emma pulled him in a warm embrace, her hand wrapped around the back of his head. Her fingers running through his hair. A vindictive smile started to form from the corner of her lips

" Aye" Killian whispered into her hair. Her scent of cinnamon and cocoa brought familiarity

" Thank you, and I see you brought rum" Emma smiled leading him to the kitchen

" I'm really glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't. We have a lot to talk about. Come, sit"

" Aye, that we do" Killian said taking a seat, taking in the scenery

" I wasn't sure if you'd like anything super hardy so I just made pasta and garlic bread, is that fine with you" Emma said taking the seat across from him, giving him eye contact

" This is fine swan" Killian slightly smiled

Her heart skipped a beat when he called her swan. He's only been calling her emma or dark one, but not swan. The nickname brought a smile to her face

Killian studied her face with a smile. He looked deeply into her eyes

" What is it" Emma questioned

" Nothing... I've just really missed you emma" Killian said grabbing her hand from across the table

" I've missed you too killian, i'm really trying. But I need help" Emma said

" I know, love. We can fight this...together" Killian said, emma smiled back

" So, how are you, how is henry, my parents" Emma asked taking a sip of wine

" They're fine love, though they do miss you, as do I"

" Really, because the last time I saw them, they were praising the ground regina walked on. Do you really think she can be the savior" Emma snorted

" That's not true. Your parents, henry, and even regina misses you"

Emma quickly cut him off

" I'm sorry, I don't want to talk about them, I wanna talk about you. How have things been going for you. I know you're confused about everything. So what's on your mind" Emma said, taking a bite out of the spaghetti.

" Camelot, tell me what happened. Please" Killian pleaded tightening his grip

Emma found herself speechless as the oxygen in the room began to vanish. She could barely breath. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

" I...I can't, i'm not allowed..." Emma blurted out, she felt the darkness tighten around her body

" Swan, talk to me. Why aren't you allowed to talk about camelot. What happened"

" Stop...i'm sorry. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back" Emma quickly stood up rushing out of the kitchen in a slight panic.

Killian digged into his pocket, taking out the purple vial. Belle's word were on replay in his head " _It's a truth spell, you pour it into a person's drink, and they're rendered to tell the truth"_

He held the bottle in his hands, arguing with in his mind back and forth. " _You've known the dark one for centuries, you're aware of her deception, do it"._ His mind clouded his judgement, for before he could stop himself, he poured the liquid in emma's drink.

Moments later, he heard foot steps. He quickly shoved the bottle into his jacket, as emma approached him.

" Sorry, Where were we" Emma smiled picking up her glass. Her lips on the rim of the glass

" _don't drink that dearie, the pirate put a truth spell in your drink. Unless you want to start babbling out the truth uncontrollably, I suggest you stop playing games and get what's rightfully yours"_

...to be continued


End file.
